Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. Accordingly, the performance of many computing tasks is distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computing environments.
These computer systems and environments allow for great ease in sharing, downloading, uploading, transmitting, and/or otherwise accessing various data items such as documents (e.g., .docx file), a link embedded in an email or document, spreadsheets (e.g., .xlsx file), presentations (e.g., .pptx file), uniform resource locators (i.e., URL's), video files (e.g., .mp4 file), audio files (e.g., .mp3 file), image files (e.g., .jpeg file), .exe files, .pdf files, software applications, social media, links to such data items and so forth). Such constant use of transmitted electronic data each day can create a heightened risk of vulnerabilities within these computer systems and environments. For example, the constant sharing of such transmitted data items may allow viruses, or other malicious data, to be transmitted quickly, often times efficiently, and silently in the background without indication to the user. As such, ensuring the safety of electronic data to be shared is critically important in the modern world.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.